Batteries are used to power a wide variety of electronic equipment. Examples of such electronic equipment include computing systems that may be used in data centers and other types of computer networks. In many cases, these systems use rechargeable batteries as part of an uninterruptible power supply (“UPS”). Lead acid technology is often used in such rechargeable batteries.
Battery temperature may rise during charging and discharging cycles. The battery temperature may also be affected by external factors. This may include closely spacing multiple batteries within the UPS housing, poor ventilation, etc. While some increase in temperature may provide a short term gain during discharge, a rechargeable battery may lose a significant amount of its expected lifetime (e.g., its design life or service life) if maintained at elevated temperatures. This, in turn, results in increased replacement cost and other associated expenses.